User blog:JWarrior89/Season 3 Episode 6: Dante vs Bayonetta
Dante: The half-human, half-demon mercenary dedicated to destroying evil demons and other malevolent supernatural forces... 'Bayonetta: '''The Umbra Witch who fights to find the truth about her past... Who... is... DEADLIEST!? Weapons *For more info, click on the following links: http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Dante http://bayonetta.wikia.com/wiki/Bayonetta_%28character%29 X-Factors 96 ''Strength ''100 EDGE: Bayonetta. Dante is capable of punching through stone and overpowering demons larger than himself. However, Bayonetta is strong enough to send buildings and falling satellites flying with one strike. 97 ''Agility 97 EDGE: Even. Both warriors are capable of superhuman speeds and incredible acrobatic feats. 99 Endurance 99 EDGE: Even. Both warriors are nearly impossible to kill, able to survive injuries that would kill normal people, such as impalement and being shot point-blank. 96 Experience 94 EDGE: Dante. Bayonetta began training as an Umbra Witch from a young age, even fighting in the war with the Lumen Sages. However, shortly after that, she was sealed in a coffin for 500 years, awakening in present day. Dante, on the other hand, has been engaged in constant fighting almost his entire life. Expert Opinion: Dante (So-Pro Warrior) Dante has this Battle. He has the skills where he has it in both Weapon and Combat skills. He has faced many powerful Demons and has survived stuff that NO ONE ELSE COULD EVER SURVIVE. He has done things that people would call Impossible and come out of these situations alive. His sword skills are incredible matching those of his brother Vergil. Dante is incredibly fast and as such has shown to dodge bullets, and move so fast that he appears to teleport, he is beyond super-human strong as he has shown that he can off course punch through and/or shatter stone with little difficulty, BUT he CAN also often overpowers demons much larger than himself and that means something. Dante has survived things that no one could EVER Surivie if it happened to them these involve shrugging off wounds that would either disable or outright kill a normal Human, such as being impaled through the chest with his own sword, struck by opponents with superhuman strength, or being shot point-blank in the head and stomach. Dante has also proven himself to be an extremely capable combatant, as he has shown incredible proficiency with many types of weapons including several different types of swords, gauntlets, etc... displaying near mastery of them within moments of picking them up. He is also quite skilled in unarmed combat, managing to disarm and subdue Nero (Devil May Cry 4) bare-handed, and use weapons like the Beowulf. His skills with his guns Ebony and Ivory is impeccable as he has displayed enough accuracy to hit targets as small as the pommel of his sword; shoot his opponents' bullets out of mid-air; and hit the same target over and over with such unerring precision that his bullets stack on top of each other. Not to mention he has his Demon Powers that he can use when he activates Devil Trigger which release his demon power. When in Devil Trigger mode his Speed and Strength increase even more making him even MORE Faster, and Stronger. In all he has the skills in Both Hand-to-Hand, Close Range, and Long Range Combat. His Super Fast Speed will help him dodge every single Bullet Bayonetta fires at him and his skills and 10x better and more POWERFUL Super Strength and better Weapon skills at Close Range will easily beat that of Bayonettas. Plus with his more better skills with his guns it doesn't matter how many guns Bayonetta has as IT DEPENDS ON THE PERSON WIELDING IT! and in Dante's hands Ebony and Ivory will easily be able to out do Bayonetta's guns. And once he uses his Devil Trigger Bayonetta will have a Hard time hitting him and fighting him in Close Range combat. Dante has this battle with his Skills, and Combat Experience fighting many tough and Powerful Demons. Expert Opinion: Bayonetta (Lasmoore) Dante stands no chance against Bayonetta what so ever. At all. Like 0.0000000000000% chance. Bayonetta has a much bigger and badder arsenal of weapons than Dante can ever dream of. First off, Her own friggin' hair will be able to rip Dante the Terrible Character to shreds in this fight. Her hair can grow to giant size and it can be used to whip, daze, and even kill her foes. She can also turn into several animals for different advantages, such as Buttefly Wings for Flight, Crows for flight attacks, and even a Panther, how badass is that? Being a Witch that Hunts Angels, she has plenty of experience under her belt, even defeating the creator of the universe, Jubilee, that throws GALAXIES! Along with many other Angels and large creatures. Her weapons are also very impressive, and Bayonetta has mastered each and every one of them. Bayonetta carries her signature pistols, Scarborough Fair. Bayonetta fights with four pistols, one in each hand and one attached to each rear of her high-heeled shoes. Battle (NO BATTLE WRITTEN) '''Winner: '''Bayonetta Category:Blog posts